


a hundred words

by Beethoven



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethoven/pseuds/Beethoven
Summary: Maybe next time Lilita would think twice about indulging, no matter what Lilita would be indulging in.If Lilita survived this attack, that is.TW: assault, murder





	1. allow oneself to enjoy the pleasure of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe next time Lilita would think twice about indulging, no matter what Lilita would be indulging in.
> 
> If Lilita survived this attack, that is.
> 
> TW: assault, murder

The air was still, and the fog thick. The various species of trees here wavered in the light breeze. But otherwise, the park was quiet. 

Except for Lilita. Lilita had yielded to the yearning of the mind earlier that day, and just a moment before Lilita had been strolling through the lush grassy fields.

Now, though, the tiny forest was filled with Lilita's screams as the person cloaked in darkness worked away at Lilita's very existence. Maybe next time Lilita would think twice about indulging, no matter what Lilita would be indulging in.

If Lilita survived this attack, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


	2. the quality of being physically strong

Joseph, son of the goddess of machines and the deity of seafaring piracy, was supposed to be the god of strength. _Supposed_ to.

Here they were, watching a woman's murder from the Maodian's Sieh, and doing nothing about it. They knew that deities were simply Yaelnies, or immortals, that represented concepts, never meant to interfere in the activities of the Jhi, but still. This felt wrong.

"Joseph, come with me. You are incredibly late for Eabirty." spoke Danni from behind. Seems like the god of espionage was failing their purpose as well. Hah. Still, they followed Danni to the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


	3. a period of one hundred years

A pause. The woman sighed harshly.

"You owe me, Groos. And you know it." They spat. Still, "Groos" stayed calm, and...was Groos happy?

"Yes, yes, I do know!" stated Groos, a wide grin crossing Groos' face. The woman groaned, and tugged a - a gun from behind a nearby tree.

"I've never seen somebody so cheerful in the face of death," They aimed straight at Groos' forehead. Groos hummed in response, almost chuckling.

"That is what you believe, my _dear_ Luz. Contrary to that belief, however, it is your death that will occur this morning."

And, well...Groos wasn't lying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
